(a) Field of the Invention
The magnetic attractive conjunction mechanism of rotating gripper in clamping device of the present invention relates to a clamping device with sector type prism rotating gripper clamping various shapes desirable targets, in which magnetic attractive conjunction mechanism is installed between rotary sector type prism rotating gripper and flush socket with sector type recessed cylindrical sliding surface of clip jaw for coupling to prevent from detachment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional clamping device with sector type cylinder-shaped gripper, between the sector type cylinder-shaped gripper and the sector type flush socket with recessed cylindrical sliding surface, the limited structure is usually constituted by the limited pin and chute, but the production is more difficult, and the cleaning and maintenance for the coupling surface is hard.